


the one wherein Blaine is George Clooney

by villiageidiot



Series: action movie Kurt and Blaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocean's Eleven Klaine AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein Blaine is George Clooney

In forty-eight hours, he’ll be pulling off the greatest vault heist in history by pocketing one hundred and fifty million dollars but tonight, Blaine Anderson is walking around the casino floor, unable to wipe the relaxed smile off of his face.

He watches some of the tables, studies a few of the dealers, and eyes the security cameras. By the end of the night, he’s sitting in the lobby at the base of the steps that lead into the art museum. And at exactly eight-fifteen, _he_ comes down. Graceful, elegant, _stunning_ — it’s Kurt Hummel.

Hence the relaxed smile.

Blaine watches him for a few moments before slipping unnoticed out the front doors to head back to his hotel room. He’ll make his appearance but not yet. It’s not time yet.

When he gets back to the room, everyone else is still at work. Sebastian’s doing god-knows-what with the weighted dice, Tina’s messing around with a couple of the tampered slot machines, and Sam’s perfecting a few impressions in the bathroom mirror.

Blaine glances around the room, pleased. It’s all coming together.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Artie wheels in looking annoyed, Puck behind him.

“Seriously, Blaine?” he says. “That’s what this is about?”

Blaine turns to face him. He doesn’t bother asking what Artie’s talking about. He’s been ready for this conversation.

“Tell me it’s not about him,” Artie continues. “Just tell me that.”

Blaine gives him a wry smile. “You know I can’t do that.”

The room turns quiet.

“You _lied_ , Blaine.”

“No, I didn’t,” he argues. “I asked for your help to rob a casino and that’s what we’re doing.”

Artie shakes his head and sighs. “This isn’t about the money for you. This is about the guy.”

He shrugs. “So?”

“ _So,_ ” Artie says, staring up at Blaine with a hard glare. “So this changes everything.”

“It doesn’t,” Blaine says. “It changes nothing.”

He sighs again. “Your head isn’t in it anymore. What happens when it comes down to the guy versus the money? What happens then? You’ve got ten people on this team ready to help you steal a hundred and fifty mil but Kurt Hummel? He doesn’t split eleven ways, Blaine.”

Blaine gives him another grin. “Artie, if this all goes to plan, I won’t have to choose between the money and the guy. When we get the money, the guy will come along with it.”

“God _damn_ ,” Artie mutters to himself as he rolls away, still annoyed.

The rest of the room is still quiet and they all look to Puck, still standing in front of the door.

“Hummel is screwing Crawford,” he explains.

“Hey now,” Blaine says. “That’s—”

“Crawford like _Adam_ Crawford? The man we’re robbing in two days?” Tina asks. “The Crawford that owns this casino?”

“ _That_ Crawford,” Artie answers.

“And they’re _dating,”_ Blaine clarifies. “That’s all.”

Artie gives Blaine one more hard look. “You’re out. The second I think you’re too far gone, I swear you’re out; I don’t care if this is your game or not. You’ll be _out_.”

He wheels away before Blaine can reply.

:

Twenty-four hours later, Blaine’s in the art museum watching Kurt who’s too busy staring at an original Vermeer to notice that he has an audience. After a few moments, Blaine takes a few slow, purposeful steps until they’re side-by-side.

“Hello, handsome,” he says quietly.

Kurt startles and his eyes widen slightly when he meets Blaine’s eyes but his expression quickly fades into annoyance. “Oh, it’s you.”

Blaine smiles. “Is that any way to treat a former flame? Whose heart you broke?”

Kurt turns to face him, skeptical. “Oh, you’re just a former _flame_ now? Because I think the term you’re looking for is _husband_.” He looks away again. “And I didn’t break your heart; I _divorced_ you. There’s a difference.”

Blaine hums then taps the gold band on his own ring finger. “ _Tried_ to divorce me,” he argues. “There’s a difference.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “What are you doing here, Blaine?”

“I would think that was fairly obvious, Kurt,” he answers with what he hopes is his most charming smile.

“A job?” Kurt asks, eyebrow arched. He finally looks away from the painting again. “You’re trying to rob the casino? Really?”

Blaine frowns. “You _would_ think that’s the obvious reason, wouldn’t you.”

Kurt pauses as he considers Blaine’s words. “Oh, _me_? You’re here to get me back?” He looks skeptical again. “It won’t work. It won’t ever work, Blaine. I’m with Adam now.”

“I know,” Blaine says.

“And even if I wasn’t, I’d never take you back. _Ever_. You’re a liar and a thief,” he says with angry, narrowed eyes.

Blaine reaches for his hand but Kurt yanks it away before he has the chance. “I only ever lied about being a thief,” Blaine whispers. “And you’re wrong. You _did_ break my heart.”

Kurt rolls his eyes again and turns on his heel to walk away. “Good night, Blaine. And goodbye.”

:

Twenty-four hours later, Blaine’s team is a hundred and fifty million dollars richer but he’s still sitting in a back room of the casino being threatened by a few of Crawford’s men. And if he’s lucky, somewhere Kurt’s in his hotel room watching channel thirty-nine right now.

As Blaine’s being escorted from the makeshift interrogation room back to the main floor of the casino, he pauses in between two of the security cameras, both wired straight to channel thirty-nine.

“What if I could find your money?” Blaine asks Adam. “If I got it back for you, if I told you who stole it?”

Adam takes a few steps closer and gives Blaine a considering look. “I’m listening.”

“If I did that, would you give me Kurt?”

And Adam, the total d-bag, barely even considers it. “Yes. If you give me my money back, he’s yours.”

Blaine can’t keep the grin off of his face and _god_ Kurt better be watching this. “Okay,” he says. “Give me two weeks and I’ll find them. I know a guy in the city; no one runs a job in the town without him knowing about it. I’ll call him—”

“You know a guy,” Adam interrupts, blinking. “You _know_ a guy.”

“I’ll tell you everything he knows,” Blaine continues with his most earnest expression.

Adam gives him an irritated sigh then waves him away. “Get him out of here,” he says to his men.

Blaine can’t get away fast enough. If he’s lucky, if he’s played his cards right tonight, there’s a stunning museum curator waiting for him in a casino.

:

An hour later, Blaine’s sitting in the lobby at the base of the steps that lead into the art museum, patiently waiting. And at exactly nine-thirty, _he_ comes down. Blaine grins up at him.

Kurt makes his way down the stairs and stops in front of Blaine but doesn’t say anything.

“Anything good on TV tonight?” Blaine asks hopefully.

Kurt doesn’t say a word and his expression doesn’t change which means _yes_. Yes he totally _did_ watch channel thirty-nine.

“Did you get what you came for?” Kurt asks finally, tone neutral.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Did I?”

He arches an eyebrow. “A hundred and fifty million dollars? You can’t tell me that it’s a coincidence you and your team are here the same night a hundred and fifty million dollars is stolen from the casino vault.”

Blaine holds Kurt’s gaze. “But that’s not what I came for.”

For the first time in what seems like ages, Kurt’s face finally starts to soften. “Blaine—”

“So did I?” he presses, hopeful. “Did I get what I came for?”

Kurt hesitates briefly then holds up his left hand. Blaine catches a flash of gold on his ring finger. “You never lost me, Blaine,” he says, voice soft. “There’s a difference.”

: : : 


End file.
